


Welcome to America

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, Romano's Filthy Vocabulary, Spamano Week 2016, spamano week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are moving to America with the last of their money. Their parents are dead and their grandfather is broke. His friend offered to take them, and now Lovino is stuck in a new place with Antonio and Ludwig, one he instantly hates, and one he can't help but like.





	1. Chapter 1

Lovino shivers as he curls up on the ship. His brother, his annoying, loud brother, is talking in his ear about something or other. He growls, growing frustrated. They’ve been on the ship for days now, and Lovino is tired, cold, frustrated, and hungry. Their grandfather couldn’t really afford to send food with them, but he got them tickets after Lovino promised he’d watch Feliciano. 

“Hey fratello? Are we going to have to celebrate our birthday on the ship? I don’t want to, but it’s only in a few days.” Feliciano says, curling up against his brother. He doesn’t understand why his brother didn’t just lay in their bed, but he is fine with the added warmth provided by his brother pressed against him. 

“I dunno Feli. Don’t ask stupid questions I can’t answer.” He mutters, taking off his hat to run a hand through his grimy hair. Feliciano nods, sighing softly. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep on his shoulder, prompting Lovino to lean his head on his brother’s head and goes to sleep as well. He wakes up hours later feeling no more rested than before and twice as hungry. He stands up, pulling Feliciano with him. 

Feliciano whines and opens his eyes, stumbling to stand up as well. He yawns and follows Lovino onto the deck, whining again at the cold sea air on his face. Neither boy is a fan of the cold, but they are headed to New York fairly early in the year, so neither is surprised. Lovino shivers violently, pulling his coat around him more. He glances at his brother then peels it off his body and wraps it around Feliciano. His brother gives him a worried look, for a moment, then accepts the jacket. 

Lovino gets in line for the food, shivering softly. He sighs at the pathetic amount of food on his plate then moves away, eating it slowly. He looks up as his brother joins him. Neither wants to eat it, but both do anyway, since their bodies require it. Lovino turns in his dishes afterwards then leaves, sitting at the front of the ship to watch the water. A few hours pass and Lovino can’t even believe his eyes. A huge, glorious statue is starting to appear. The Statue of Liberty. 

\--

He’s more than delighted when they finally make it through customs and step into the dirty street. He glances around, making sure that Feliciano is still beside him, then looking for their grandfather’s friend. Someone runs up to them, smiling brightly at the two. Lovino’s breath is caught when he sees the brilliant green eyes, shining from beneath a mop of brown hair and a dirty hat. 

“You are the V-... Vargas? Vargas brothers?” He says and smiles happily. “I have picture.” He shows the two. Lovino nods, blushing lightly. He pushes the picture away, not wanting to see it anymore. He doesn’t want to think about never seeing their grandfather anymore. 

“Sì, sì, that’s us.” Lovino responds. He blushes darkly and looks away from him. “You are not Aldrich. We are supposed to be going with Aldrich, that’s who my grandfather was writing to.” He says, looking at Antonio again. The Spaniard listens intently, struggling to understand the thickly accented English. 

“Ah… I am Antonio. I am worker of Aldrich’s.” Antonio responds. Feliciano perks up and he tosses his arms around Antonio, kissing both of his cheeks while starting to chatter in Italian again. Antonio looks amused, a small smile coming back to his lips as he watches Feliciano. He gently grabs Feliciano’s shoulders. “I do not speak Italian.” He says gently. Feliciano stops, giggles, then stops. 

Lovino watches the interaction then rolls his eyes. “Are we going? We’re both exhausted and a place to sleep would be great.” He snaps. Antonio laughs gently, making Lovino feel lighter. He blushes and looks away, wondering what’s wrong with him. He’s not supposed to fall for a man, his grandfather told him that was wrong. He crosses his arms, shivering violently. Lovino suddenly feels warmth surrounding him. 

“Lo siento, your lips are blue.” Antonio smiles softly, now shivering as well, but not as badly, because he has another jacket on still. Lovino puts his arms through the sleeves, thanking him softly and looking away. Antonio grins, leading them to a small restaurant down the street. “Aldrich wanted you to eat lunch before we leave on the train. We are going to be on the train for a days.” He hums softly. “A few days.” He corrects himself. 

Lovino nods a bit. He blushes when Antonio looks him in the eyes, glancing away. He realizes that he was staring, and it was not a good idea. He can’t risk doing stuff like that, his grandfather has scolded him before. Feliciano talks quickly, overly excited about everything he’s seeing. He looks over at his brother, who seems to be ignoring him in favour of looking at the menu, then quiets to do the same. 

The waiter comes over, smiling softly at the small group. Antonio gives his order then waits for Feliciano and Lovino to do the same. Feliciano gives both their orders, then smiles happily, turning to Antonio. Antonio smiles brightly, talking to him while Lovino glares at the table, seemingly unhappy. 

Antonio bites his lip. “Lovi? Are you okay? I did not mean to upset you.” He says softly. Lovino looks up, eyes softening almost immediately. 

“I… You didn’t upset me. Don’t worry about it.” He huffs. Lovino leans his head into his hands, closing his eyes. He looks up when their drinks are set on the table, pulling his close. He tilts his head. “What the fuck is this?” He asks, looking to Antonio. Antonio chuckles softly, humming. 

“You are funny. It is Cola. American drink.” Antonio responds. He takes a drink of his own. “I like that it bubbles.” Lovino rolls his eyes at that. It’s so silly, Lovino takes a sip and his eyes go wide. 

“This tastes like garbage.” He mutters, pushing it away. Feliciano grins at his brother’s reaction, turning to Antonio. He leans close to him. 

“Don’t let his prickly exterior fool you, Lovino is a very nice guy.” He smiles brightly. Antonio looks surprised, then smiles in return, nodding, before turning his attention to Lovino. He watches Lovino staring at the cup of cola, almost as if he’s deciding to try it again, then look away once more. Antonio is enthralled with him, everything about Lovino is exciting and new, and Antonio wants nothing more than to get to know him. 

\-- 

The train ride was long and full of Lovino and Feliciano complaining. Antonio himself doesn’t really like to take train rides, but he managed to keep himself quiet. They are packed into one bunk together, and Antonio couldn’t have been more glad that the Italian’s didn’t have much with them, otherwise that would have been shoved in there with them as well. He smiles as he sees Ludwig, one of Aldrich’s sons, waiting for them at the train station. 

“Ludwig! Hola! Aldrich did not tell me that you would be picking us up!” He says happily. Ludwig gives a mildly amused look, but otherwise doesn’t seem to make any facial expressions. Lovino finds himself instantly hating that about him. Something about someone who hides their emotions that easily doesn’t sit well with Lovino. Growing up with people constantly smiling, or showing their all immediately, that’s what he’s used to. And he likes that. 

Ludwig looks at the Italian’s then tilts his head. “They don’t have any bags?” He asks in confusion. Lovino starts to bristle at that. 

“What of it asshole? We… We had to sell everything to get here.” Lovino blushes darkly. “So fucking no, we don’t have anything to our name.” He snaps. He has a picture of his mom and dad and grandfather in his pocket, and his mother’s sterling cross, but other than that, he personally has nothing. Lovino isn’t sure what Feliciano managed to keep, and he hasn’t asked yet. For Feliciano, it hasn’t quite set in yet. 

Ludwig looks taken aback by the outburst, but he doesn’t continue the line of conversation. “How old are you two? My father did not say.” He helps Feliciano up into the back of the cart, then Lovino, then Antonio. He climbs onto the front behind the horses and gives them a gentle tap to get them going. Feliciano crawls to the front to chat with Ludwig. 

“I’m 18.” Lovino says softly, though he knows Ludwig didn’t hear him. Antonio smiles happily and sits close to Lovino. He turns to him, tilting his head. 

“I’m 20. I know… You don’t seem happy being here. I know what it’s like, to have to leave your family behind.” Antonio gently puts his arm around Lovino. “But Aldrich is a very nice person, and he will provide you with a job and a place to stay.” Lovino nods a bit, leaning into him slightly. He wouldn’t admit it to his brother, but he’s terrified. 

Antonio rubs his arm lightly, smiling at Lovino. He doesn't know if Lovino likes men, and there’s no good way to ask, but as he looks into those golden eyes, those eyes so full of pain and wonder, he hopes that he does. He figures he’ll just have to wait and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Spamano Week Day 1: Historical AU. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try my hardest to keep up with the rest of the week!


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino is exhausted. He wipes his arm across his forehead to clear the sweat but it doesn’t do much. The grime on his face runs down with his sweat and makes Lovino feel even more disgusting. Aldrich, he finds out, has a farm and a mine and a blacksmithing shop, and he’s had the misfortune to work on all three. 

At the moment he’s on the farm making hay bales in the heat, the sun relentlessly burning his skin. He screams in frustration and lets go of the bale, getting even more furious when it falls back apart. Antonio looks over at him and chuckles softly, moving over and helping him pull it back together and form it. 

“Lovi, calm down. It’s okay, do you need a break? Do you need some water?” Antonio asks worriedly, grabbing his elbow and leading him toward the workers quarters. Lovino elbows him in the stomach, glaring at him. 

“Shut up. I don’t need water, I need to stop having to make fucking hay bales. My hands are always cut up and I’m always tired! My body wasn’t made for cutting hay and moving it and baling it! I’m weak and pathetic! I’m better suited to cooking and cutting hair.” He stomps and crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at the ground with watering eyes. Antonio chuckles softly, watching his tantrum with utter amusement. 

“Lovi take a break. I’ll do this for a little while. Next time we get paid, you should look into getting some gloves. The ones I have protect my hands pretty well! Or, you could go harvest instead, that’s not as difficult. Besides, this is the biggest harvest of the year and Aldrich is getting impatient. He wants to be able to grow one more crop before the season is over.” He picks up the bale and puts it in the back of the wagon. Lovino pouts at him then walks off to the fields to work. He supposes that Antonio is right, he should harvest the corn and wheat. 

Lovino grabs a basket and heads over to start harvesting the corn, just dropping the bad ears to the ground. He fills that basket, puts the lid on, and sets it in the store house before grabbing another basket. Nightfall doesn’t come fast enough. The world comes alive at night when it cools off. Lovino is silent as he walks back to the store house to set down the last basket, listening to the birds calling and the insects buzzing. 

This is Lovino’s favourite part of the day, when he can enjoy the coolness of the air and finally relax. He loves the birds singing, his favourite is the quiet cooing of the mourning doves. They sound melancholy, and Lovino can relate to the feeling. He heads to the small apple tree grove in the corner of the property where he spends a lot of his time at night. He’s found himself sleeping out under the stars more than once, but Antonio always wakes him up for breakfast. 

As he approaches the trees he notices someone already lying beneath them. He shakes his head before joining Antonio in the grass. “Took my job, now you gotta take my spot?” He teases, looking over at the Spaniard. Antonio’s eyes sparkle, Lovino is convinced of that as he looks into those emerald eyes. He’s entranced, caught in them. Antonio smiles, and his mouth moves as if he’s speaking but Lovino doesn’t hear a word of it. He reaches out, gently touching Antonio’s cheek. He traces Antonio’s strong jaw and the stubble scrapes his fingertips, but he doesn’t care. 

Antonio stops talking when Lovino touches him, letting him do what he wants. He blushes when the rough fingertips pass over his lips, then move down his chin. “Your hands really are being cut up.” He whispers, smiling softly. “I have some ointment that could help. It’ll soften your hands so they don’t crack.” He reaches up and grasps Lovino’s hand from where it rests on his neck. “You’re being more affectionate than usual.” 

Lovino nods, eyes wide. “It’s because I’m dreaming.” He whispers. “I can be like this in my dreams. It’s not wrong if it’s just in my dream.” He gets closer to Antonio. Antonio cocks his head to the side. 

“What?” He asks, looking over Lovino’s face. His tongue flicks out to wet his lips quickly, and Antonio doesn’t miss the way Lovino watches it. 

“Me… Loving you… Wanting you… It’s okay, as long as it’s just my dream. I know it’s a dream, because if it wasn’t you would’ve run away already and told everyone and I would be dead… Because it’s not okay… But I’m dreaming.” Lovino leans forward and presses his lips to Antonio’s pulling him close. He thinks his dream is very realistic, this is how he imagined it, pressing his lips to Antonio’s chapped ones and caressing his rough cheeks. 

Antonio is shocked at first, confused as to why Lovino thinks it’s all a dream. When their lips come together, Antonio can’t help but to cup the back of Lovino’s head and kiss him back. He starts to wonder if Lovino is right about it being a dream. It feels amazing and perfect, everything he wanted his kiss with Lovino to be. Slowly, he pulls away and looks over Lovino’s face. “Did… Did you mean that?” He asks softly. Lovino nods, confused. He curls up to Antonio, shivering lightly at the chill in the air, before drifting to sleep. 

Antonio holds him close, draping his jacket over both of them like a blanket. He smiles brightly, closing his eyes and going to sleep. The next morning Lovino wakes up, staring at Antonio with shocked eyes. He brushes his fingers over his own lips and wonders if the previous night actually happened. He gets up and dashes away, going into his bedroom and changing into another set of clothes before eating a fast breakfast and going out to harvest before Antonio can come and try to speak with him.

Antonio wakes up and watches Lovino’s retreating back before sighing. He wishes he could show Lovino that it’s not bad, just that everyone else thinks that it is. He wants to hold Lovino every night and kiss him like he did the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to continue this one. I hope it sounds okay


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Lovino was avoiding Antonio after the event would be an understatement. Even though he really likes Antonio, and Antonio kissed him back, it would be incredibly dangerous for them to be together. If anyone had seen them… He couldn’t imagine what would have happened. Lovino sighs heavily, the cold air stinging his skin as he finishes up his morning harvest. The days are shorter now, and they get longer breaks. If Lovino finishes his work early enough, he could spend time in the neighbouring forest if he should like to. 

According to Gilbert there’s a nice little waterfall back there. Sheltered, good for bathing in. Lovino doesn’t know why he would care about it being sheltered. He just wants to have some peace and quiet. He clutches his little leather journal, a present from his little brother, in his hand and starts down the trail that Gilbert had pointed out to him earlier. Lovino takes a deep breath, then lets it out in a big woosh. The forest is quiet, and it’s relaxing. It takes away the weight that has been sitting on his shoulders since he kissed Antonio, convinced that it was a dream. 

Lovino can hear the waterfall soon enough, and heads toward the sound. He sits down by the edge of the pool, pulling his shoes off and sticking his sore feet into the soothing, cool water. It feels a little too cold at first, but he doesn’t pull them out. His toes are a little swollen from being on his feet so often. He can hear someone talking a little ways down the trail, but he doesn’t care. It’s pretty common for workers to spend some time walking here on their days off, so Lovino doesn’t put too much thought into it.

The voice goes quiet as the footsteps come to the waterfall clearing. Lovino looks up from his journal finally, meeting Antonio’s eyes. His face goes red in blush, and he turns his head, looking into the clear water in front of him. Antonio chuckles softly, taking off his shoes as well and sitting beside Lovino, close enough for their thighs to be touching. Lovino grips his journal tightly, continuing the sketch with pen that he had started on. Antonio leans over to look at it, smiling brightly. 

“You’re really good at that! Looks just like Feli!” Antonio leans back, looking up at the trees above them, humming quietly. It’s some song that Gilbert was playing on the phonograph. He has to admit he likes it much better coming from Antonio than from the machine. Lovino huffs softly, looking over at Antonio. It’s not like he can tell him that. 

“Why did you come out here?” Lovino demands, flustered and slightly worried about what Antonio would say to him. He closes his notebook and sets it on a dry rock nearby. He had drawn Antonio a few times, and he doesn’t want him to see that. Antonio shrugs, laying his jacket out on the ground and laying back on it, keeping his feet in the water. 

“I dunno. Just felt like taking a walk. Gilbert told me this waterfall was a really nice place to sit and just relax. Well, he might have also mentioned that you were gonna be out here.” Antonio responds, winking at Lovino when he shoots him that shocked look. God he loves Lovino so much. Lovino’s face turns brighter red in response, and he looks away again, staying silent. The quiet trickle of the waterfall keeps him calm. 

“That’s ridiculous.” He mumbles. “Why would you come out just to see me?” Lovino touches the water with the tips of his fingers. Antonio is a bit surprised to hear that, as if he never realized that Lovino would feel differently than he does. He blushes softly, sitting up and tipping Lovino head towards his. He kisses Lovino softly, lips barely brushing trembling lips. 

“Would you like an entire sonnet describing how I feel about you?” Antonio whispers, hand still resting on Lovino’s cheek. Lovino inhales sharply, surprised perhaps. He closes his eyes tightly and leans forward, pressing their lips together hard. Antonio puts his other hand on Lovino’s shoulder, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper. Lovino’s hands find Antonio’s hair. They separate slowly, foreheads leaning gently against each other’s. 

“We can’t ever be together.” Lovino whispers, pulling away from him. He clutches his own hands together, looking back into the water. Arms around his waist cause him to stiffen, then relax into Antonio. He turns his head and presses his face into the side of his neck. Antonio sighs softly into his hair, rubbing Lovino’s side. “Toni we can’t… We’re supposed to love a woman, have a family. They wouldn’t like us being together.” 

“What if we saved our money, got a little farm to ourselves. A gentleman's barn, then they wouldn’t guess it was for us, they’d think we’re just two men who can’t settle for a lady. We’ll live alone, we’ll live just with each other.” Antonio continues to whisper dreams, dreams they both know could never come to fruition. He falls silent soon after. So they quietly stay together by the side of the waterfall, holding each other close, and hoping that no one comes down the trail to ruin their moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like ch 3 and it had some negative responses due to it being so sad so I rewrote it to be happier! I really like the new chapter and its much better than the original. I hope you like it! <3 also a present for romanope to apologize for the original chapter


End file.
